A Night of Change
by Yuuki Hoshi Hibiya-hime
Summary: Chapter 9 of A New Life Togehter With You. First attempt at lemon. [Shizuo can't take his urge anymore to jump and eat Izaya. Izaya thought the same.] Rated M for a reason. Shizaya


A New Life Together With You Chapter 9: A Night of Change

* * *

**Hello! So this is the 9th Chapter of my fanfic. and my first attempt at lemon too. So I apologize if it's not to your liking.**

**Warning: Male x Male coitus, OOCness and other errors that I've stated in the past chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I really wish Durarara April Fools Bacon Lettuce is real. As much as Shizaya is canon in the joke, it'll never be mine.**

* * *

"Is it really for me?" Shizuo looked at the delicious dessert before him, a chocolate cake with strawberries and a 'Happy birthday Shizuo' written in vanilla cream.

"If you don't want it then I'll throw it in the trash." _And here I was trying to make an effort for his birthday_ Izaya thought bitterly. He turned around, stomping a little to let the other know how disappointed he is. Shizuo grabbed his arm and pulled him onto his lap.

"I didn't say I don't want it. I'm just surprised," he smiled and hugged the smaller one. "Thank you." He buried his head to the other's neck and inhaled his scent. "You smell nice…"

Izaya's face flushed red; nevertheless, he hugged him back. "I-idiot. It's the least thing I can do to th-thank you for helping me raise Tsugaru…"

Shizuo looked at him with a stupid grin on his face. "Heh. That was nothing. I mean, I'm also his parent. Thank you, flea." He continued to cuddle with the other, inhaling every now and then to savour his scent. "I never knew you smell this good, you shitty flea."

Warm breath tickled Izaya's neck and his face became red even more. "Y-You really are a dog, Shizu-chan. And a pervert one too…" Shit. This is bad. He's starting to get aroused because of the warmth of Shizu-chan's breath and now, his tongue? What?! "H-Hey! What do you think you are doing?!"

"Mmmm…and you taste sweet too. Can I kiss you?" he directly asked the informant who was struggling to keep unwanted noises, as Shizuo continued licking his neck, down to his collarbone. Without waiting for a reply though, he captured Izaya's lips, his hands on the other's head so that he wouldn't be able to pull away.

"Nngg…" Izaya moaned in the kiss, indulging in the moment he thought would never happen again. "S-s-stop….."

"Sorry!" Shizuo apologized, pushing him slightly. Both of them are panting and red faced.

"I-I'm going to wash my face." Izaya stood up and hurried to the bathroom. He didn't think Shizuo would want to do 'it' again. His heart thumped loudly inside his chest, too shocked to comprehend that if he didn't pulled apart, what happened that night will happen again.

Back in the living room, Shizuo lied on the couch, covering his face. "Just what I'm doing? I know I have an urge to jump and take him these past days but I didn't control myself just now. I've gotta be stronger than that." He sighed.

He admits that he's having wet dreams these past days and strong sexual urges. He had tried to pleasure himself (he's thankful that Izaya's apartment walls are soundproof) but still, it doesn't satisfied him. He's so ashamed that he always thinks of Izaya whenever he did it and right now, he wants to hit himself for not controlling himself. It's kinda embarrassing for him but it's like he's an animal in heat. And he needed to mate so badly.

So he silently made his way to the probably sleeping man, saying 'Im sorry' inside his head. And because Izaya has always been a light sleeper, he had woke up to the shuffling of his blanket being thrown to the side. Quickly, he grabbed his switchblade under his pillow, pointing it to his intruder. His hand was quickly pinned above his head though, the switchblade falling from his grip. He was roughly kissed by his attacker which he recognized who he was.

"Shizu-chan…" he panted when he pulled away, his hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" one hand touched his cheek while he kissed his forehead. "I promise I'll be gentle." And kissed his temple in assurance. Izaya, before he could comprehend what the other meant by those words, gasped as he was suddenly pushed further by the strong man and began licking his neck. Without having control to his own body, he moaned at every kiss and lick the blonde did and before he knew it, a hand was slipped to his shirt.

The hand then touched him up from his chest down to his torso, to the hem of his pajamas. The man on top of him repeated it until he stopped at the bottom's nipple and pinched it lightly while kissing him again on the lips. A tongue slipped through his mouth and instead of listening to his mind to stop, he kissed back and a battle of tongues began.

Izaya was staring to get intoxicated by the blonde's actions that he didn't remember when his shirt was taken off, if he didn't feel a wet feeling on his chest. Shizuo licked the pert nub while pinching the other one. He can't but think how cute the sound Izaya is making. He repeated this action on the other one; this time his hands travel downwards till he reached the hem of the other's pajamas.

"S-Stop…" Izaya grabbed his hand, still panting and flushed. Shizuo, being a stubborn protozoan as he is, teased the smaller one further by groping his ass, his other hand slipping inside his pajamas and touching his thighs.

Izaya had to admit he has missed personal contact with a human. 'But Shizu-chan's not a human.' He internally debated. A moan escaped his lips when Shizuo removed the article of clothing and stroke the man's heated flesh. Some time after, he could feel the blonde's mouth engulfing his hardened member.

"Shi-Shizu-chan…" Izaya moaned in a breathy voice that made Shizuo's own member twitch. He removed his own clothing and continued to ravish the smaller male while playing with the other's nipples.

"I-I'm…" Izaya didn't finished what he's going to say as he spilled his fluid on Shizuo's mouth. He panted hard from his orgasm and closed his eyes.

Without giving any moment to rest, Shizuo pinned him down again and spread the other's thigh. "Suck." Izaya put the three fingers in his mouth, lathering them with saliva like a kid sucking on a lollipop. While doing that, Shizuo pushed his tongue inside the tight hole to initially stretch him. He removed his fingers from the warm mouth and inserted one finger. Pushing it further he added another finger and scissored the hole.

"Ngh! It hurts!" Izaya cried out in pain. Shizuo, couldn't bear to hear the pain in his voice, kissed him. Izaya began to thrash his arms to relieve from the digits entering him at once. Finally inserting the third finger, he cried. When he felt that he is properly prepared, he removed his fingers.

"Sshh. Something bigger is going to enter so bear the pain okay?" he tried to comfort him. he kissed the side of his head and his forehead to assure him.

Shizuo positioned himself and slowly pushed his member inside Izaya's tight hole until it was filled. "Haaah! It hurts! It hurts so much! Get it out of me!" He cried harder, gripping on the blonde's hair tightly. "The pain will subside soon, I promise." Izaya sniffed and nodded slowly. Understanding it as a signal to continue, he slowly thrusted in and out of the warm heat. "Aagh Izaya, you're so tight." He groaned.

Getting used to the feeling being filled, Izaya became a moaning mess beneath. "Ha-Harder, Shizuo." Shizuo obliged, finally feeling confident. He thrust harder and faster. Moans and groans filled the room.

"Ah! There!" the man underneath the blonde moaned in ecstasy, saliva dripping down the side of his mouth. Shizuo thrusts in that spot again and got the same reaction from the smaller male. He repeated and repeated until the moans became louder. It's so erotic.

"Shizu-chan, I'm ah! I'm cu-cumming!"

"Yeah, me too. Say my name when you come."

They kissed again before they both came. Izaya spilling his seed on the blonde's stomach while moaning his name and Shizuo inside the heated cavern. Shizuo rested his head on Izaya's side, panting from their afterglow.

They stayed like that for a moment before Shizuo pulled out and lied at the raven's side. He noticed Izaya's soft breathing and that he'd fallen asleep, and caressed the side of his face. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you. And…" he kissed his forehead and draped a blanket over them, securing him by his embrace. "Thank you. For this night."

* * *

**Reviews for an amateur like me please? I'll try to write more lemons if I get positive reviews heehee.**

**Thanks for reading! Check out my original fic to not be confused.**

**-Yuuki**


End file.
